Just a Normal Day
by It takes one word
Summary: Gru and Dr. Nefario have been working on their latest project for the AVL for weeks. Agnes gets a hold of the piece that keeps the device together resulting in a chain of events where... Well, you'll see if you read. It's my first fan-fiction, enjoy.
1. First Day of School

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL **

AUTHORS NOTE: Chapters will be added daily. This is basically an introductory chapter.

This story takes place at the beginning of the year after Gru and Lucy were married. Everything was going fine until a certain day not too long after summer break. Gru had just finished the last portion of his breakfast and was ready to get back to work on his project. He kissed Lucy on the cheek. "Well, I'ma go see how Dr. Nefario is doing on ze new project."

"Okay, don't forget that this is the girls first day back to school." Lucy reminded Gru.

"Ah, yes, I weel go help zem make sure they have everyting ready. Ze project weel have to wait." Gru walked over to where Margo, Edith, and Agnes were putting together their backpacks for school. "Do you have everyting you need for your first day of school?"

Margo shuffled through the supplies she was sorting on her bed. "I think so... No wait, I'm missing scrap paper."

"And I need a few pencils." Edith said.

"I sink I know where we have some..." Gru went into another room and looked for the supplies in a drawer.

After Gru had left the room to get the supplies, Edith spoke again. "Well, there goes our summer vacation..." She was going into third grade and wasn't happy about the end of summer break, but then again, summer breaks can get a little boring after a while. At least school would give her something to do. Edith hated school.

Agnes hopped about excitedly. "I think it will be fun to go back to school again! I'll be in first grade! I wonder if it will be like kindergarten!" her ever-active imagination kept giving her new ideas and expectations about what grade-school would be like.

Margo smiled. She thought it was cute how Agnes got excited over just about anything. Margo was going into fifth grade, and looking forward to seeing some of last year's friends, although, like Edith, she was still sad that summer break was over. A lot had happened since she had seen her school-friends last... She would have some interesting stories to tell...Maybe not... No, she decided to keep them a secret. She didn't want a reputation for being the weird girl with the weirder Dad.

Gru almost tripped over Kyle as he walked in and gave the pencil and paper to the girls. "All righty then, you gorls have a good first day at school, okay?"

"We will!" they answered.

Gru hugged each of them and watched them leave for the bus-stop. He was a little uncomfortable about sending them off to school, but not as uncomfortable as he was last year. Agnes was new to grade-school, Edith was a troublemaker, and Margo had discovered boys not too long ago. Gru had many reasons to worry, but tried to relax and forget about it by distracting himself with his work. Lucy was also there to remind Gru to stop worrying.

_Well, now eets time for me to git down to business._ He thought. On the way to his underground laboratory, he was thinking about his new project. It was a new type of weapon that the AVL had requested that he manufacture. Gru's underground laboratories seemed to convert nicely to a weapons factory. The manufacturing job offered Dr. Nefario, who had been in search of more exciting employment, a new occupation. Gru hired Dr. Nefario for managing the weapon craftsmanship and designs.

_Manufacturing weapons eez more fun than making jellies and jams anyhow._ He thought. Gru would turn the place back into a Jelly-making factory after he was finished with designing the next line of the AVL's spy gadgets. Gru descended into his laboratory. All activities appeared to be running smoothly. Except for a few of his minions idling about on break, everything was as busy as could be. Half of the minions were making jellies and jams, and the other half were working on random gadgets and weapons.

A minion waved to Gru as he walked by. Gru lifted his hand in a relaxed two-fingered salute, gesturing a greeting. Down in the lab, Nefario was working on the latest weapon...

"Ah, there you are, Where've you been?" Nefario questioned.

"Oh, I vus elping Lucy get the girls rety for dare first day back to school."

"Oh, I see. Well, Gru you're going to be impressed when you see this! Come on! Take a look!"

Gru's eyes skimmed over the project. It was the makings of a sleeping-gas bomb. They had been tweaking the prototype for the last couple weeks.

"Dat is good! Dat is good... Eez it finished?"

"No, but it's close. We only have a few things left to do. Just a couple parts and pieces to fit together. I sent a few minions to pick up-" The jabbering of a minion interrupted him.

Kevin held up a mechanical gear-pin that looked very similar to a hair-comb, except that it was a little too small and had an arch shape. It would be used to hold a few parts of the bomb in place.

Dave handed Nefario a gas tank, which Dave had originally mistaken for a hamster ball while he was in the store looking for it.

Phil gave Gru an extra piece of scrap metal that was to be melted down for filling in the hull.

"Once we add these few little pieces," Nefario mused out-loud, "the project will be finished, and I'll mail the prototype to the Anti Villain League facility for testing!"


	2. Missing Piece

Authors Note: Thanks to all who are reading/favoriting/subscribing/reviewing. I got a lot more out of this story than I was expecting. =) New chapters posted daily.

**MISSING PIECE**

Gru and Nefario continued to work on their project. After a long day of work, It was albeit finished around 3:00. Gru had been so busy with his project that he had forgotten his lunch. He hurried out of the laboratory in time to see the girls get off the school-bus.

Agnes was jumping around and she obviously had had a good time. Edith looked like normal, and fortunately Margo looked mostly normal too. Except for the blank look on her face. She usually had a little more expression. Gru assumed that she must be thinking about something, or tired after the school-day. A blank look could mean anything. "Hi mister Gru!" they greeted him.

"Do you want to play with us?" Agnes asked joyfully.

"Eh, no, not right now, tanks, I haven't eaten since breakfast. I was going to head een and grab a bite to eat. Ow was school?"

The three of them responded at the same time;

Margo: "It went great."

Edith: "It was OK."

Agnes: "It was FUN!"

"Well, dat's good, you girls have fun and play, I'm-a go find some lunch."

The girls played around outside for a little while, and eventually wandered their way inside. Edith was on the lookout for something to do. She spotted Gru's chair. "Hey, let's go down to the lab!" she suggested. The other two agreed and Agnes pressed the button (on the large chair's armrest) that opened the passage to the lab. They descended and looked around for things to do, which the minions were good at finding. The girls split up to explore the area again, wondering what the little yellow minions were up to this time.

Edith decided to practice her Ninjutsu techniques on her obstacle course. Stewart happened to be carrying the gas bomb project to a wielding station so he could firm up the last couple pieces. A loud noise from Edith's activities startled Jerry causing him to run into Stewart, who dropped the bomb. Pieces spilled everywhere. The two minions began bickering about who's fault it was and about how mad the boss would be, etcetera, etcetera.

The pin piece that resembled a small hair-comb landed near where Agnes was playing with her Unicorn toy. She recognized it as a piece to one of her play-sets and stuck it in her pocket. In the mind of a six-year old, anything can be a toy.

The minions picked up all the other pieces, unaware that they were missing so crucial of a piece.

Gru entered through the elevator and walked over to Dr. Nefario. He tried to ignore the noises of the girls' playing. "So deed dose minions wield on dose loose pieces?"

Nefario perked up. "They're working on it right now, actually."

A loud noise of metal banging against metal got Gru's attention. "OK! I can't concentrate weeth dat racket! I am sorry, but you'll have to go play somewhere else."

"Okay." Edith answered while getting down from the obstacle course and sheathing her Ninja-To blade.

"Sorry." Margo left toward the elevator.

Agnes grabbed up her toy unicorn and followed her older sisters back to the house, still with the little piece in her pocket.


	3. Testing the Weapon

**TESTING THE WEAPON**

The next weekend was a rainy day. When the girls were off to their dance class, Gru got a call from Dr. Nefario. "Hello? Dis is Dr. Nefario?"  
"Yeah, it's me. The prototype is finished!"  
Gru's face enlightened. "Well, zat's wonderful! Today we should test eet out. vwe vwill send it to ze laboratory tomorrow for reviews. I'll be right down."  
"OK, see you in a few." Nefario hung up the phone.  
As Gru was putting on his coat to descend into the lab, Lucy walked in. "What's up?" she asked with the usual carefree look in her eye.  
"I was going to ze lab to test out the new weapon. It's nearly feenished."  
"Oh, cool. Mind if I come?"  
"I was just about to ask you eef you wanted to join me." The couple entered the elevator and passed through the tunnel to the lab. A few minions waved as they passed by.

Gru looked around the lab. A memory flashed across his head of what it had been like back in his days as a villain. His life had changed so much in the last couple years. Gru finally felt like he was in a place where he belonged, and he wouldn't let anything ever change that.  
Three minions were preparing themselves for testing. One minion would throw the bomb, the second minion would be the target, and the third minion's job was to be on standby with poison antidotes in case something went wrong. The bomb was supposed to be a reusable nontoxic sleeping-gas bomb used for neutralizing enemies quickly and painlessly.  
Gru, Dr. Nefario, and Lucy took their places outside of the testing area where they could safely watch without inhaling the sleeping fumes.

The minion took his place from where he would throw, and conducted a baseball-style wind-up. He liked having the audience. The minion threw the bomb, which fell apart into several pieces and components, as it hit the ground near the target minion. It successfully caused the minion to pass out within 10 seconds.

The poison control minion checked his meter and said that the target minion would wake up in about 15 minutes unharmed.

Nefario frowned and sighed. "It wasn't supposed to break apart like that. I'd better check and see what went wrong. Nefario drove his buggy into the testing area.  
Gru's mouth tightened into a strait line. He had a deadline to keep and they were already running a little later than he had hoped.  
Lucy ran over to Nefario, who had just discovered that they were missing the pin.  
"Want me to run over to the store and pick up a new pin?" Lucy offered.  
"Naw, the piece was here earlier... It must be somewhere around the lab. I'll ask the minions to keep an eye out for it... But... Then again, it never hurts to have an extra one. It's probably best if you pick up a new piece."  
"Great! What does the piece look like?"  
"Well, it's kind of like... It's a... It's kind of hard to describe. It's a flat pricked piece designed for holding in the mesh of the hull."  
Gru chimed in. "Eet looked sort of like a scrunched up hair-comb."  
Lucy's eyes shifted. "I think I have an idea what happened to the piece..." She said to herself.  
Gru and Nefario began collecting the pieces of the disassembled weapon so they wouldn't lose more pieces.

Lucy went up the elevator, grabbed her coat, and ran out the door into the rain. She came back in laughing at herself realizing that she had forgotten her keys and purse. She grabbed them and ran. She sat down in her blue compact car, and drove off to buy the replacement piece.


	4. Finding the Piece

**FINDING THE PIECE**

Not long after, it was time to pick up the girls from their dance class. Gru climbed into his massive tank-like car and drove to the studio. He found a decent parking place and went inside the studio.

_The gorls are just finishing up. Looks like I made eet here right on time._ He thought.

On the way home, Gru asked "So, haf any of you gorls seen a pin that looks like a small pocket-comb? It vus missing from our weapon zis morning."

"No, not that I can think of..." Margo replied.

"I don't think so." Edith answered.

Agnes' eyes widened. "Have you checked the laundry?"

"Ze laundry? What? Why would eet be in ze laundry?"

"Oh, I don't know, I was just wondering if you had checked there." Agnes looked out the window to avoid contact with Gru's eyes through the mirror.

"Well, all right keetan, let me know if you see eet."

When Gru and the girls arrived at home, Gru went down to check on Dr. Nefario, and the girls changed from their tutus back to their normal clothes. They were left alone in the house.

Agnes went strait to the laundry room. To her dismay the clothes she had worn yesterday were already in the washer. She remembered that the pin was still in her pocket from the day before... Which meant that Gru's piece was in the washer! Agnes' mind imagined how unhappy Gru's face would be when he found out that she had taken his pin. She thought about how it would probably be ruined by rust if she didn't get it out immediately. She ran to her older sisters with desperate urgency. Her face was contorted into an odd shape making her look very distressed. "MARGO! EDITH! COME QUICK! IT'SSTUCKINTHEWASHERANDWENEEDTOGETITOUTRIGHTNOW!"

"Calm down! What's the problem?!" Margo was startled by Agnes' sudden alarm.

"She says she lost something important in the washing machine and that we'd better get it out quick!" Edith repeated.

Margo and Edith followed Agnes who was running to the laundry room as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"What did you lose?!" Margo asked frantically as she tried to turn off the washer. She was trying her hardest to be calm, but she was in a startled rush and didn't know what to do.

"It belongs to Mr. Gru! It's an important piece to his bomb!" Agnes yelled with a frustrated tone.

"A bomb!?" Edith raced to the washer door and flung it open. she believed there was no time to waste. Edith didn't want to blow up.

"Edith, NO!" Margo protested and tried to stop her, but it was too late. Edith had already opened the door, and Water rushed out of the washer as she scattered the clothes looking for anything that looked like a bomb. Edith unintentionally splashed gallons of water on herself, and her sisters.

Agnes rummaged through the soggy clothing until she found what she had worn the day before. She searched both pockets until she finally found something solid. She pulled it out of the pocket. She had found the piece. "OH GOOD! It's not ruined!" Agnes smiled relieved.

Edith turned around and looked at the piece. That's not what she thought she was looking for at all. It looked nothing like a bomb. The three of them were soaked to the skin.

Margo angrily turned to Edith. "I told you not to open the washer door! Now we're soaking wet and-" They heard the car door slam outside, and Margo was unable to continue.

Authors Note: Next chapter is last. Thanks for all of the support so far =)


	5. Mom is Home (End)

**MOM'S HOME **

"Great... Now Mom's home." Edith looked all around the room. It was flooded. Water was leaking out from under the door and running into other rooms.

"Quick! look for a towel or something!" Margo was in a panic. She had no idea how she would explain her way out of this one. She was the oldest. She had to have some sort of explanation. Different possible reasons and responses rushed through her head in a blur.

Edith ran to the bathroom to get a towel. She grabbed one and ran as fast as she could back towards the laundry room.

Lucy stepped in the door just as Edith ran by with the towel.

Edith froze.

"Were you out playing in the rain again?" Lucy asked.

Edith tried to put up a fake grin. "Uh, um, yeah. Just playing in the rain."

"Looks like you brought a lot of the rain inside with you." Lucy pointed to the water coming from under the laundry room door.

Edith sighed. It was no use lying. "We had an accident in the laundry room."

Lucy started laughing. "I can see that! Here, I'll help you girls clean up." The two walked inside the flooded laundry room.

Margo saw them and looked embarrassed. She hoped Edith wasn't going to betray them and blame Agnes and herself for the mess.

Agnes didn't know what to think.

"What happened in here? You girls get a change of clothes. I'll mop up the water." Lucy laughed again. "And then you can tell me just what happened."

Margo looked relieved as she walked with the others to their room. She was glad that Lucy was the sort of person who would understand. Gru had done well choosing her for a spouse. Margo wiped the water off of her glasses so she could see. She helped Agnes pick out a change of clothes, and grabbed some for herself.

Edith was wringing out her beanie in the bathroom sink. Her hair was badly jumbled into disarray. It looked like she had never taken off the beanie in her life.

About this time, Gru came up from the laboratory and saw Agnes and Margo soaking wet, waiting in line for the bathroom, and holding fresh clothes. "What? What happened here?"

Lucy's head popped out from behind the laundry room wall. "There you are, Gru. I got the replacement piece. It was a little tricky to find, but I got it."

"Dat is good." Gru stepped into a puddle. He was worried that it belonged to Kyle at first but looked around and saw that it was more of a flood than a puddle. "Weel Someone please explain to me what eez going on here?"

Agnes walked up to Gru and handed him the wet pin. "I found this on the floor of your lab yesterday, Mr. Gru."

"Ah, so dats where eet went. Thank you, Agnes, but... What happened to ze floor?"

"We opened the washer to get it out of my pockets." Agnes answered simply.

"While it was turned on?" Lucy asked.

The girls nodded.

Lucy laughed again and Gru rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how you girls..." Gru didn't finish his sentence. Instead he began looking for another mop.

A few minions arrived on the scene and began pumping water outside of the house.

Soon enough, the floor was clean, and the family was sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Ve don't plan to punish you for dees, but I suggest that you don't do eet again. I know you were only trying to help."

"So...you're not mad?" Margo asked.

"No, we're not mad. That was hilarious." Lucy answered with a small laugh.

"As long as you don't let eet happen again."

"Thanks." Edith responded gratefully.

Agnes didn't seem to understand, but was glad that she wasn't in trouble.

The family finished their dinner together, and Gru looked at the clock on the wall. It was getting late. "All right, keetans, eets time for bed."

The girls went to their room, brushed their teeth, put on their PJ's, said their prayers, and lay down in their beds to wait for their parents to tuck them in. Gru and Lucy arrived promptly for the bedtime story and goodnight kisses. Everyone was exhausted. they had had quite a day, but everyone was grateful. Somehow all that had transpired that day managed to pull them closer together as a family. And what a strange family they were.


End file.
